Little Saint Not So Perfect
by KyuketsukiKokoro
Summary: When Matt and his twin, Talia, are sent to a boarding school for 'troublesome youths' what could the outcome be? The scene kids adopt them into their group, but what will happen from there?
1. The Prologue

**New story, first chapter, aka the prologue! I know, I suck at updating right now, but this has been half floating round my head for a while so... viola! So um... Yeah, there is an OC here, Natalia, aka Talia, who's been thrown in... heh, I was just sort of going along with the story as it wrote itself... From next chapter, it'll be from Matt's POV, but this one's just third person. Heh, so, enjoy! Oh, and I have absolutely no idea what's gonna happen from here onwards. So um... Look out? Heh.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note. Or Matt, sadly... Talia's mine though. Woop. **

**Warnings - Drug use [benficial in this chap, no idea what might happen in the future], a lot of stereo types to be in use probably, and hell knows what else!**

* * *

'_Now, is your time to die-'_

Matt's hand flew out and smashed down on the bedside table several times before he came in contact with a phone, buzzing merrily, which he turned off without even opening his eyes, before rolling over and beginning to drift to sleep again.

A hand shook his shoulder roughly, yanking him back to consciousness. He groaned, batting at the hand, which caught his own and twisted, causing him to gasp and sit bolt upright.

He glared up at the grinning face of his twin sister, Talia. She smirked at him for a few more seconds, before fleeing from the room as he attempted to climb out of bed. Attempted, because his feet tangled in the duvet and he tripped, landing face first on the carpet.

Talia had the same sea green eyes as he did, but her hair was a dyed platinum blond, often with neon streaks temporarily dyed in, as opposed to his plain, coppery-crimson. They were the same height, and there was very little weight difference either.

With another small groan, the red head hauled himself off the ground, before remembering very suddenly; today was the day he started his new school with his sister. They were being transferred to a boarding school for 'difficult teenagers' or something equally ridiculous.

He slowly shoved his sheets back onto the bed, grabbing a simple black shirt – with colourful paint splatters cover it – and tugging it on, quickly followed by a pair of faded, torn skinny jeans. His bags would already be downstairs, so he didn't have to bother himself with those.

Heading downstairs, he grabbed himself a simple cereal bar to eat, ignoring his sister's jabs at him being anorexic, and his mother telling him to have something else as well. With a sigh, he shuffled into the hallway, staring at the bags, as if they were taunting him.

_You have to go somewhere new. It could be dangerous. It could kill you._

His head whipped around as the voices in his head perked themselves up, and he stamped back into the kitchen, grabbing his medication and tipping two of the pills into his hand, before swallowing them dry. His sister rolled her eyes, smirking, while his mom started flapping around panickedly. Just 'cause of the damn voices. That was why he was being sent away. Huh.

Talia was a different story. She was simply fascinated in witch craft. Apparently that's enough of a crime to be sent to some big boarding school. Matt mentally flipped his over-concerned parent off in annoyance. There wasn't really anything wrong with either of them. They were neat, worked hard, and were never out of line, despite their slightly… unique… appearances. Even their uniforms were perfect. Simply stupid.

Matt did his best not to complain though. Hopefully they'd get out alive, and be able to survive life past school as well.

The single parental figure kept checking her watch, then the clock, then back. Continuously. Eventually, Talia became bored of this and went into the hall, dragging the other two with her, and demanding that they leave. Now.

And so, the car was loaded up and Matt gave his house a final glance and smirk, before the car was revved, and they sped out of the driveway. So, now he was going to be stuck in some nuthouse for months on end. Wonderful.

The drive took far too long, in both of the fifteen year olds' opinions. At least three hours in the damned car, before they reached immense, wrought iron gates, that loomed above the small car. They were open though. For now.

Matt swallowed as they drove up the small road that lead to a building that looked like something that should belong to some rich family. The grounds were impressive, too. No sign of any human activity so far though, Matt noted, slightly nervously.

His sister simply kept the exact same, bored expression as she gazed up at the building.

"Greeat, we're gonna be housed with the posh knobs," she muttered, earning herself a disapproving glare from the twins' mother and a high five from the twin himself.

They were quickly booted out of the car, along with all of their bags, and could only watch as their only way out left rapidly. Gulping, the two of them looked up at the vaguely intimidating building, glanced at each other, and then pushed the door open simultaneously, dragging their baggage along with them.

* * *

**Not too bad, I hope? Heh, so there's your prologue, and like I said, the rest's gonna be from Matt's POV. Reviews are loved, hugged, and treasured, so please do! It makes me feel warm, fuzzy, and most importantly, motivated!! Any ideas as to what might happen in the future would be appreciated too.. Because my ideas all fail at life. Heh, I'ma shup and let you leave on your merry way now ^^**


	2. Moving In

**Whoa, a new chapter up so soon! Yeah, this has been nagging at my mind for a while, but the actual storyline.. Well, I still have no idea. It's just happening. OH! Thanks so much to my epic first reviewer! I may just have to have a stalkery Near.. Heh heh. Hugs and cookies to you, and to anyone else you wants to review in the future? Heh, anyway, enjos, and stuff!!**

**Disclaimer - OMG! I still don't own Death Note. ¬¬ I'd like to own Mello though. **

**Warnings - Umm... Human beings in this chapter?**

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that there were too girls, both sitting on a desk that seemed to belong to a secretary. They looked like they'd be roughly the same height, but while one was in uniform – I assumed that was what it was, anyway, it was _very_ customised – the other was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans ensemble.

The one I had put down as secretary – hah, what a joke – was wearing a neon shirt that had 'Don't Panic' written across it in large, black letters. Her jeans seemed effectively skin tight, and she wore simple black pumps. Her hair was strawberry blond, and very… Big.

As we had walked in, it took both girls a while to realise that anyone had even come in, but eventually we were noticed, and the blond one came over and began to talk hurriedly to Talia. I was entirely ignored. From what I could pick up, we were at Saint Hope's, and her name was Amber. The girls spoke for ages, while I glanced over at the other girl.

She had golden-brown hair that fell to her waist – dead straight – with bangs pulled out of her face into some odd quiff thingy. I never was good with girls and their hairstyles. She had very bright eyeshadow – that matched her socks, incidentally – and very pale lips. Her uniform was, as I said, incredibly… Well, it shouldn't have been uniform. Not that I'm any real judge, but still…

Her tie was a lot slimmer than either of the ones in the possession of either me or Talia, and was knotted loosely around her neck, apparently ignoring the collar of her shirt, which had been left untucked over the top of a pleated skirt that was pretty damn short. A thick, studded belt hung across her hips, in a way I assumed was meant to be stylish, and she wore neon, knee length socks over the top of fishnet tights. Her boots were pretty violent looking, with metal across the front of the toes, coming halfway to her knees, laced up tightly, and soles about three inches thick.

Now, I know I can go explaining things, but to be honest, I wasn't all that interested in the girl. Not that she wasn't pretty. I just don't roll that way. Heh.

My attention was drawn back to the girls, who were now talking about room mates. Apparently there's some big wing off to the left side of the building that everyone stayed in. The Amber girl was offering to show Talia to her room. Which was pretty far from mine, I noticed as she reeled off a number at me before dragging my twin away up a set of stairs.

I glanced over at the student chick mutely. I guess I must've looked stupidly nervous, before she simply smirked, gesturing to the door under before the stairs I was apparently meant to be going through. So I did.

I was greeted by a suprising amount of noise. It was slightly scary really, and I could tell if it weren't for my meds, I'd be having an internal fit. I walked along quietly, trying to stay out of the way of all of the uniformed guys, knowing I was sticking out a lot.

I was attempting to make out the numbers on each of the doors so I could work out how far along mine would be, so I didn't noticed anyone in my way until I walked directly into someone. I half expected it to be some massive body-builder type that would smash my face in as soon as he had picked himself up off the ground, but surely I wouldn't have been able to knock someone like that over.

Slightly nervously, I tore my gaze from the doors to inspect the guy that was currently picking himself up off the ground. Her was pale. Albino maybe, what with his white hair and almost snowy skin. He dusted himself off quietly, before looking up at me. He was a good couple of inches shorter than me.

His eyes were an almost electronic looking bluey-grey colour. Closer to grey than to blue, but the hint of the aquatic shade made them look almost like metal. Weird. His hair was slightly wavy, and he was currently twisting a lock of it between his fingers.

His clothes were obviously a very blind stab at a uniform. He wore a very baggy shirt, and the tie was far too loose, but faded to the point it was almost as grey as his eyes. He wore very simple, faded blueish jeans, and unlaced Converses, that looked like they should've been white, but were scuffed up so much it was a little hard to tell.

He coughed lightly, bringing my attention back to what he had been trying to say.

"I believe you're my new room mate." Oh. He sounded incredibly bored, as I nodded dumbly, wondering how he had made this assumption. Almost reading my mind, he went on to explain just this.

"We were told there was going to be a new boy, and judging by your clothing and demeanour, I would assume that he, is you." I nodded again, frowning a little.

He didn't say any more, just began to walk swiftly down the hallway, motioning to me to follow. I do so promptly; he was walking so quickly I would probably be lost and left if I didn't keep up. He suddenly swerved off the corridor we were on, onto another, slightly smaller one. He went onto the end of this one, ignoring the jeers that were directed sparsely at him by the few teenagers standing along the walls.

He stopped very suddenly, so that I almost walked into him again, before he pushed the door open, gesturing to me to follow him inside.

The room itself wasn't particularly large, but had three beds crammed into the space, along with some chests of drawers and cupboards, as well as another door that I assumed lead to a bathroom.

"I'm Near." He spoke up very suddenly, and I jumped a little, before turning to find him holding his hand out towards me. I shook it briefly, before he continued to speak in the exact same bored monotone. "I came to find you, since I knew Mello wouldn't bother to help."

Mello must be the owner of the other bed in this room.

On of them was made up with clean, white sheets, and the bed was made tidily, without any mess scattered on or near it. The one I assumed was mine had obvious un-used, crimson sheets, which seemed to be the textbook colour – they matched the shade of the red on my tie, I remembered.

That left the final bed, that was pressed against the wall underneath the single window. It had black sheets, that looked like they might be some sort of silky texture under the light, though I wasn't about to go and find out. The bed was unmade, with chocolate wrapped scattered everywhere – on the floor, on the pillow, overflowing from the bin that had been pushed under the bed frame. I could guess that the other guy that was rooming with me… Well, that I was rooming with, really... Anyway. I guessed this was 'Mello'. It sort of looked like he might be a bit… Well, fat, to put it very blandly. I mean, the number of chocolate wrappers…!

Near sat down on the white bed, staring at me in a way that was incredibly disconcerting. Feeling horribly self-conscious of the eyes on my, I began to unpack my bag, shoving everything into the drawers of the empty dresser, before kicking my bag under my bed, and flopping face down on the red sheets.

I heard the door open, though I couldn't tell if Near was leaving or someone was entering, before I heard a malicious voice from somewhere above my head.

"Oh great. More filth."

* * *

**Dun dun! Yeah, a cliff hanger? Maybe just a little? I'm thinking about including a fight next chapter... What d'you reckon? Please review, it makes me all writery! Heh.**


	3. The Small Matter Of Mello

**Yay, another chapter! Heh, this one's longer too... Just over three pages of writing. So, I'm throwing a few more character out there, but Matt's still the same - albiet bad mouthed - smart guy. Nothing wrong with him. Yet. Heh. So, enjoy!! Also, another review!! Big thanks to IndifferenceToSociety for the review, and also to WAKAWAKAFOO [epic name!] for your reviews, and you're idea's are well liked... And will be used asap! Because they're awesome! Hugs and cookies to you both!!**

* * *

"Oh great. More filth."

I looked up slowly, into the face of the guy that must have been my other room mate. His lips were curled into a sarcastic smirk, his eyes a very icy, cruel steely blue. Very piercing though. Very… Um, I'm going off subject.

I was wrong about how with all the chocolate he'd be fat. He was actually pretty slim. His metabolism must be a beast! And he was wearing leather. A lot of leather. Now I was definite that wasn't uniform. At all.

Well, mostly at least. He wore shirt, that hugged his arms, with the top two buttons undone over the top of a black vest that came down maybe an inch of so below his ribs. His shirt stopped there too – I couldn't actually see it under the vest. His trousers were leather, and he had some of those overly expensive red Doc Martins too. Perfect for kicking the crud out of stuff. Hopefully not me.

His expression was growing more and more annoyed as I stayed silent, and his posture shifted slightly, so he had one hand on his hip. I sat up quickly. No way was I checking him out. I just like to pay attention to details.

Probably far too late, I pulled an unconcerned smirk onto my face. "Too bad you ain't got nothing on this filth," I replied cockily, and the next thing I knew, I was face down on my bed, with something very solid, very cold, and very metal pressed to the back of my head, a heavy, booted foot pressed against my back quite painfully.

I carefully pulled my arms out from underneath myself, pushing my head up slightly so I could see Near, who seemed to be glaring at Near, as if to say 'that's no way to treat a new kid', but he didn't actually do anything.

There was pretty long pause before I was allowed up again. I rubbed my back as best as I could, turning round to the slightly more comfortably position of sitting on the edge of my bed again. The blond – I forgot to mention; he had shoulder length blond hair and bangs, and it looked like it had once been neat, but was now pretty rough looking, adding to the whole badass appearance – guy was smirking at me, with a look that I couldn't quite interpret.

"Just so that you don't forget, I'll tell you now. No-one had anything on _me_. Not the other way around. And talk properly, jackass," he added, before going to what I assumed was his cupboard and pulling several more bars of chocolate from it and shoving the stuff alongside of his gun in his pants. But get this. He just shoved that shit down the front of his fucking pants! That's just… Oh damn. He's giving me a weird look.

I turned away as quickly as I could, pulling my electric blue DSi – brand spanking new, I heart Nintendo – from my pocket and trying to interest myself with Pokémon Ranger. Not too difficult, but I'd already completed the game about five times. I needed to get my Game Cube hooked up as soon as I could, seriously. Yeah, I'm old school, so sue me. And my SNES system. Heh, nothing like the old Mario games.

I could still feel eyes on me. I didn't look up to check, but jumped about a foot off the crimson sheets I was comfortably sat on when I felt someone breath on my neck. I'm not a guy who enjoys a lot of contact.

"Loser," was all he said, before leaving the room loudly. Because those boots don't half sound threatening when you stomp in them. He obviously knew this. So, it was obviously Mello, and not Near. Because… Well, it didn't very much like something the snow drift would do. Wow are my nicknames creative.

So what names have I come up with? Marshmallow and snow drift for Near, and… Well, I haven't come up with any non-fag sounding names for Mello yet. So shoot me over my sexuality why don't you. Because I'll get back up and shoot you.

"So, you have met Mello now. I won't tell you he is fine when you get to know him, because I am yet to see a nice side to him."

I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Of course, the kid was starting to annoy me already. He looked ten or something. So I told him this, of course. Because I'm kinda blunt about that stuff. Not rude, just blunt.

"How old are you anyway? You look like you're about eleven or something," I stated, without looking up from my game, drawing frenzied circles around the little bugger on the screen.

"I happen to be fourteen, actually." He didn't even sound all that annoyed at me. Damn. Near's only a year younger than me? Weird…

"Mello is sixteen, and acts as if that is enough of an excuse to abuse the younger students," he explained sourly, without me asking. Well that's just brilliant. I would have to deal with some jerk who acted like he was all that and everyone else wasn't. It's pretty obvious who rules the school, for the boys at least.

One thing my brain only just got round to processing; that Mello guy was wearing eyeliner. Nope, I'm not gonna call it 'guyliner'. Why? Because that's just sexist. I'm all for equality. Heh.

I think Near can actually read minds, because now he was going on about how Mello's gang lorded it over the others. Something about stereotypes. I suddenly tuned back in.

"What?" I frowned a little, as Near rolled his eyes at my one-word question, before repeating himself.

"Mello head's the goth colony here. He only spends his time with a very select few, and they have some big rivalries with some of the other groups. Especially the 'Scene Kids'." Yeah, I know. He actually did the hand gesture thing when he said scene kids. What a weirdo.

"Also, the more studious of the students don't get on well with his gang. The nerds, as they are creatively dubbed." I suppose he's a nerd, from the way he said that. I dunno where I'm gonna fit it. I'll just go and find… Oh, Near's telling me.

"You'll probably be with the misfits for a short while until you're packed into a proper group." I just shrugged. The misfits? What the hell is with this place? Everyone's split up into groups by how they dress and act? Brilliant.

This is gonna go badly. I can feel it.

I spent the rest of the time until dinner playing on some of my games, getting progressively more bored before Near dropped back into the room – I hadn't actually noticed him leave, to be honest – and told me to come and eat. So I did. Because contrary to popular belief, I don't starve myself.

Pandemonium. That was what I had walked into. Not a freaking eating hall. **HELL.** Food was flying between some of the younger kids. I say younger. I mean thirteen year old boys. I swear I was never that immature… Ever!

There were arguments, screaming, and general chatter. Oh and a fist fight. Wait, what?

On a slightly closer inspection, I could see it was Mello, who was trying to beat the hell out of a guy that looked at least eighteen.

The other dude was seriously skinny-ass, with a lot of messy black hair that stuck up everywhere, and baggy jeans and long sleeved shirt. His tie seemed to have been handed to some other kid for the fight… Or maybe he hadn't been wearing one. He looked tired, but was putting up a pretty impressive fight for my cheerful room mate. Yay for sarcasm. I would've thought the blond would've stamped anyone's face in within seconds, but not this guy.

The fight ended pretty inconclusively, after Mello had decked a teacher – gasp – and the whole group left. I sat down slowly after grabbing myself a meal. Burger and chips. And gravy. Yep, I'm a Northern kid at heart. My accent doesn't stand out too badly though. It took me a moment to realise I wasn't welcome at the table.

Several darkly lined eyes were glaring dangerously at me, and I took that as my cue to get the hell off the table. After a short while, I found the kids that were obviously the misfits, and sat down quietly. I looked around, searching for any sign that I was going to be kicked off.

They all seemed nice enough, at least… Wait, wasn't that the guy from the fight earlier? I stared at him carefully for a moment. I swear he had left the room… A small laugh sounded from my left, and I glanced at the girl in confusion. She had brown hair, tied into messy, back brushed pigtails, and a kind smile despite her messy appearance and dark eyeshadow.

"Hi. I'm Linda," he told me with a smile. "I guess you think B's the guy from the fight earlier. Him and L are identical, but not related as far as we know," she added, before taking a bite out of her own burger, and swallowing. "The guy L was fighting was Mello. He's a nutcase. Since you're new, I should warn you – stay the hell out of his way."

I looked up, swallowing my mouthful as I stared at the rest of them. B was simply staring into space, but the others were all nodding or frowning in agreement with her.

"He's my room mate."

It's sort of suprising. I only had to say that to get the supreme sympathy from them all. Wow. He must be bad… Pretty freaking awesome badass blond… Ack, no. Not a thought I need if he's gonna be an enemy or whatever crap.

From what I could gather, the misfits left everyone alone, and were in turn left alone. Apparently not by my _wonderful_ room mate though. Greeat. Exactly what I needed. I probably wouldn't end up in his stereotype no matter what though, so I'd have to look out.

I get the feeling my time here isn't gonna be all that great.

* * *

**A good chapter? Like I said, it's longer, but not by tons... Still, did you like it? Will you review and tell me what you'd like to see happen to young Matty? I have decided which group he's gonna be in already... OH! I don't wanna tell you, but I'll put up a poll!! Oh that'd be so fun! I'm so lame :D So um, review and do my poll? I laavv everyone who's reading this, so um.. I'll shut up now (:**


End file.
